La Venganza
by ardalus
Summary: Sasuke quiere vengarse de Naruto, Hinata es la presa perfecta, pero al final las cosas se le voltean. Que Hinata sea una chica timida no significa que no sepa aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentan.


**LA VENGANZA**

**25-oct-2010**

Sasuke corre presuroso a través del parque, en cuanto divisa a Sakura acelera el paso y se dirige hacia ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! —La pelirosa voltea al escuchar su nombre.

Sasuke la alcanza y la sujeta de los hombros, a continuación pone una mirada seductora y acerca su rostro casi a punto de besarla.

—¡Sakura! ¡TE AMO! Siempre ha sido así y no puedo esperar más. ¡Hagamos el amor esta noche! ¿Quieres?

Sakura le mira sorprendida, de pronto una sonrisa ilumina su boca, él responde con otra sonrisa. Sakura baja su rostro, aprieta su puño y sin el menor aviso le golpea con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo lejos.

—¿Pero, por qué me golpeas? ¿Creí que te gustaba y que querías hacer el amor conmigo?

—¡IDIOTA! Claro que me gusta Sasuke y quiero hacer todo con él. ¡PERO TU NO ERES SASUKE! —Sakura se acerca encolerizada y lo sujeta de la camiseta levantándolo del suelo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no me puedes verme?

—¡Claro que te veo! Pero no vistes como él, no hablas como él, no actúas como él, y sobre todo, tienes a Sasuke detrás de ti. ¡IDIOTA! —Sakura le sujeta la cabeza obligándolo a voltear, y efectivamente, el verdadero Sasuke se encuentra recargado en un muro cercano, observando furioso la escena.

El falso Sasuke sonríe a Sakura quién ignora el gesto y comienza golpearlo sin piedad. Tras unos pocos golpes una nube de humo envuelve a su víctima y un asustado Naruto sale corriendo lejos de ahí, Sakura le persigue furiosa. Ambos pasan frente a Sasuke y pronto se pierden en la distancia, Sasuke furioso los mira alejarse.

_¡Demonios! Como puede ser que encima de ser perseguido por todas las niñas bobas de la aldea, además tenga que soportar las idioteces de Naruto. ¡No lo soporto más! ¡DEBO VENGARME!_

Las ansias de venganza recorren el cuerpo de Sasuke, no es que le importe mucho lo que haga Naruto, pero verlo coquetear con sus admiradoras, y encima usando su cuerpo, eso sí lo pone furioso.

_Debo hacer que sienta lo mismo que yo siento, debo disfrazarme de él y seducir a una de sus pretendientes. _—Por un momento Sasuke dudo de sus propias palabras, pensando en que nadie en toda la aldea se interesaba lo más mínimo en Naruto como para realizar su venganza… ¡cuando de pronto! observo a Hinata caminando frente a él.

_Es perfecta, ¡ella servirá! —_Sin dudarlo dos veces, y aprovechando que el verdadero Naruto estaba siendo perseguido por Sakura, Sasuke utilizo su jutsu especial y se convirtió en Naruto. Al ver su cuerpo de esa forma sintió una sensación desagradable, ¡en verdad odiaba hacer esto!, sin embargo, el recordar la cantidad de veces que Naruto utilizo el mismo truco para intentar besar a Sakura en la última semana le convenció por completo.

Miro a su alrededor para localizar a Hinata nuevamente, pudo observarla al final de calle y rápidamente corrió hasta ella.

—¡Hinata, Hinata! —Grito con fuerza, la chica se detuvo de golpe y al ver al dueño de su corazón se congelo casi por completo.

—Di… dime Naruto-kun. ¿Qué… que puedo hacer por ti? —En este punto Hinata se moría de vergüenza y evitaba mirarlo de frente. Sasuke por su parte se sintió ¿incomodo? por la timidez de Hinata.

En verdad, esto no estaba bien, Hinata no es la más expresiva de las chicas de la aldea, y Sasuke no es precisamente el tipo más conversador del mundo. ¿Qué demonios hay qué decir? Sasuke se quedo pasmado, ignoraba con que mas continuar.

Al notar el inesperado silencio, Hinata poco a poco se armo de valor y elevo su mirada, observo los ojos de Naruto, mejor dicho, de Sasuke, y se sintió cautivada por la inesperada timidez de su ídolo. Ella siempre soñó con que él estuviera interesado en ella, y esa mirada tímida y titubeante parecía decírselo de forma discreta. ¿Será que él intenta pedirle una cita?

En su mente Sasuke repasa miles de posibles alternativas, como experto en combate está acostumbrado a lidiar con múltiples situaciones, sin embargo, en temas amorosos su experiencia se limita a esquivar enamoradas. En verdad ignoraba como acercarse a una chica, y peor aún, ignoraba como seducirlas. En general siempre son ellas quienes intentan seducirlo a él, así que está completamente fuera de su especialidad.

La ya penetrante e inquisitiva mirada de Hinata por fin lo hace reaccionar, algo debe decir, ¡debe actuar de una vez!, así que intenta recordar las últimas palabras de Naruto y repetirlas al pie de la letra.

—¡Te amo Hinata! Siempre ha sido así y quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Aceptas? —_¿Pero qué demonios he dicho? ¡Ese maldito Naruto! ¿Cómo pude elegir esa frase precisamente? _

Hinata lo mira sorprendida, se sonroja por completo, desvía la mirada y finalmente mira desesperada en todas direcciones, como queriendo escapar. —_He metido la pata, definitivo._ —Piensa Sasuke consternado por sus propias palabras y por la reacción de Hinata, en definitiva lo que sigue es una paliza por parte de la recatada chica.

—¡En verdad! ¿Lo dices en serio Naruto? —Hinata le mira con entusiasmo y acerca su rostro al suyo.

—Este… sí, claro… —Sasuke mira sorprendido a la chica, quien se acerca más y más.

—¡Gracias! —Hinata llora y de inmediato sujeta con ambas manos su cabeza y lo besa de forma apasionada. Sasuke mas que sorprendido, simplemente se deja llevar.

Sin separar por un segundo sus labios, del beso pasan a las caricias. Sasuke responde a las acciones de Hinata, pero es ella quien de forma desenfrenada comienza meter las manos debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke y por instantes incluso intenta meterse bajo su pantalón.

De reojo Sasuke mira a su alrededor, no hay nadie a la vista, seguro que Hinata se percato de ello antes de besarlo, sin embargo no es seguro continuar ahí. A plena luz del día alguien podría descubrirlos y se meterían en problemas.

—¡Espera Hinata! No podemos seguir aquí, debemos ir a un lugar más privado. —Sasuke intenta detenerla sin muchos resultados.

—Pero es que yo te deseo Naruto, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más. —Sin más palabras Hinata comienza a besarlo de nuevo, lo rodea con sus brazos introduciéndolos debajo de su camiseta nuevamente y aferrándose a él con fuerza, con todo y uñas.

De pronto Sasuke observa gente aproximándose, también se da cuenta que hay un pequeño callejón a unos cuantos pasos. Sin intentar dialogar nuevamente con su acompañante, simplemente la empuja mediante besos y caricias.

Al percatarse de sus intenciones Hinata termina el beso y lo arrastra con fuerza hasta dicho callejón, tan pronto se encuentran dentro lo empuja al fondo del mismo y tira con fuerza de su camiseta desgarrándola y dejando al descubierto sus marcados pectorales.

_¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica?_ —Piensa por un momento Sasuke, aunque de inmediato se deja llevar de nueva cuenta por los besos y caricias de la muchacha.

Sin plantearse más dudas, y viéndose en un lugar discreto, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Él mismo comienza a disfrutar de la situación por su cuenta, besando a Hinata con pasión e introduciendo sus manos bajo sus ropas, acariciando su cuerpo y disfrutando de cada centímetro de su suave y delicada piel.

Hinata se muestra más y más extasiada ante cada caricia, lo que la lleva a intensificar sus propios besos y caricias cada vez más, dando mordidas, araños y hasta lengüetazos, de una forma tan desenfrenada que llevan a su víctima casi al borde de la locura. Pronto la superficie desnuda de su pareja le parece insuficiente y desea más, mucho más. Mira con morbosidad los pantalones del muchacho y sin decir nada, simplemente tira de ellos con fuerza haciendo saltar el botón y abriendo la bragueta por completo. Esta acción no desnuda al Uchiha, pero lo despierta de su embriaguez y de pronto lo hace caer en cuenta de los actos que están a punto de realizar.

—¡Espera Hinata, espera! ¡No podemos hacerlo!

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo deseas, yo lo deseo... ¿Qué es lo que nos podría impedir hacerlo?

—Nada, es solo que necesito, yo necesito, este… ¡protección! ¡ESO ES! ¡Necesitamos protección! —Sasuke comienza a correr fuera del callejón. Hinata lo mira con tristeza pero de pronto sonríe al pensar en lo que sucederá en cuanto vuelva.

—No tardes, te estaré esperando. —Las palabras de Hinata lo detienen justo antes de salir del callejón, Sasuke voltea a verla y puede ver una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. Sensualmente se muerde uno de sus dedos mientras desliza su otra mano sobre su pecho, afinando un poco más la vista, Sasuke se da cuenta que ella ya ha comenzado a desvestirse y que tiene su blusa desabotonada por completo.

Sasuke traga saliva ante la escena. —No tardare, te lo prometo. —Sonríe y rápidamente sale del callejón, más no se aleja, simplemente da vuelta a la esquina y se recarga junto a la entrada del callejón, muy próximo, fuera de la vista de Hinata.

_¡Será posible! ¡Esta chica está más loca que Sakura!_ —Discretamente mira de nuevo dentro del callejón, y observa a la chica desvistiéndose. —_Pero en definitiva es linda… ¡DEMONIOS QUE DEBO HACER!_

_Si lo hago la estaría engañando, pero tampoco es como que la este forzando… Mmm… además cumpliría con mi venganza y con su fantasía… _—De nueva cuenta mira dentro del callejón, en esta ocasión Hinata se quita su última prenda, unas braguitas rosas diminutas, que dejan al descubierto la total hermosura de su cuerpo.

Sasuke contempla la escena a detalle, la observa discreto mientras ella dobla y acomoda sus ropas en una esquina. Todos sus movimientos son delicados y dulces, eso lo cautiva, pero el ver su cuerpo desnudo, eso… ¡ESO! lo está enloqueciendo. El deseo se apodera de él, desea acariciar esa blanca piel, besar esas hermosas curvas, poseer ese inocente cuerpo que hace presa de sus instintos más básicos. Instintos que hasta hace unos minutos desconocía poseer.

—¡Si! ¡LO HARE! —Grita decidido para sí mismo. Voltea al callejón una vez más para admirar a la hermosa chica, y antes de entrar mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de la privacidad del lugar.

¡De pronto!, casi frente de él, se observa a Naruto. Viene todo golpeado y camina errante, balanceándose de un lado a otro de la banqueta. A pesar de la cercanía no se ha percatado de la presencia de Sasuke, ya que camina con trabajo, sujetándose la cabeza y con la mirada baja.

Se encuentran a unos cuantos pasos uno del otro, si Sasuke no hace algo inevitablemente se tropezaran uno con él otro. Este intercala su mirada entre Naruto, el callejón y el otro extremo de la calle, titubeando sobre la acción tomar.

Su plan original era humillar a Naruto transformándose en él y conquistando a alguien a quien él apreciará. Sin embargo, demostrar su venganza frente a Hinata podría herirla y mal interpretarse de la peor manera. ¿Cómo el popular Sasuke puede recurrir a una vulgar transformación para tener sexo con una chica? ¡Eso es humillante! ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? ¡DEMONIOS!

Ya no hay más que pensar, Sasuke simplemente corre al otro extremo de la calle a toda prisa. Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia termino su transformación y se alejo maldiciendo sus pésimas ideas.

—***—

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mismo lugar:

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que sucedió?

—¿Qué Naruto? —Responde Sasuke con un tono más cortante de lo habitual.

—Ayer en el callejón de allá. ¿Qué crees que paso?

—¡En el callejón! ¿Qué paso? —Sasuke se alarma, recordando a la pobre Hinata, a quién dejo abandonada a su suerte el día anterior.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata estaba desnuda en el callejón!

—¡Hinata! —_¡No puede ser! ¡La descubrió y fue mi culpa!_

—¿Y qué crees que hizo? ¡Me arrastro dentro e hicimos el amor toda la tarde!

—¡QUEEE!

—¡SI! ¿Puedes creerlo? Solo comenzó a besarme y lo hicimos varias veces. No pude negarme, ni me permito hacerlo jeje. —Naruto ríe de forma nerviosa.

—¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero oír más!

—¿Pero qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Por que te molestas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso con la primer chica que se te cruza en el camino? ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ella quiso hacerlo, yo solo me deje llevar. ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Estoy segura de ello!

—¿Segura? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—¿No me reconoces? ¿Es que acaso te importa tan poco la gente como para olvidar a la chica con la que estuviste a punto de pasar el mejor día de tu vida?

—¿Eres… ¡HINATA!

—¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién mas sabría lo del callejón? ¡EH! —Una nube de humo cubre la figura de Naruto y hace aparecer a la dulce y tierna Hinata, quien en esta ocasión no viste sus habituales prendas, sino una ligera camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos color olivo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise aprovecharme de ti! Es solo que… quería vengarme de Naruto y tú reaccionaste tan… **decidida** que no pude contenerme. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—No te lamentes, yo sé muy bien lo que hacía, siempre supe quien eras. —Con un tono serio Hinata permanece con los brazos cruzados frente a Sasuke.

—¿Pero… lo sabías? ¿Cómo? Y aun así planeabas que nosotros… que nosotros hiciéramos… pero yo creía que tú y Naruto… —Sasuke mira atónito a Hinata, nunca imagino algo así. Las palabras de Hinata no terminan de procesarse en su mente.

—Shhhh… —Hinata calla a Sasuke sellando sus labios con un inesperado y ligero beso. — Hace tiempo que me resigne sobre lo de Naruto, y tú siempre me pareciste atractivo, no eras mi primera opción pero ante tu declaración de ayer pensé: ¿Por qué no? Así que decidí aprovecharme de ti y llegar hasta el final. —Hinata ríe coqueta ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Pero como supiste que era yo? —Hinata guarda silencio por un instante y comienza a acariciar la cabellera del Uchiha, de pronto lo besa de nuevo y acaricia su rostro con ternura.

—Esta mirada es inconfundible, no puedes engañar a nadie con ella. —Sonríe Hinata al ver la incredulidad del chico.

—Pero entonces tú… ¿en verdad deseabas llegar hasta el final conmigo?

—No lo deseaba. —Hinata da la espada a Sasuke y se aleja un par de pasos, luego gira su cabeza y sobre sus hombros le lanza una sonrisa coqueta. —No lo deseaba, aun lo deseo. — Sasuke la mira incrédulo, una vez más.

—Y si deseas continuar lo de ayer será mejor que te des prisa, te espero en el callejón. —Hinata comienza a correr.

—¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por la protección, yo traigo suficientes aquí mismo. —Hinata da un giro, mira a Sasuke y levanta su mano en alto con alegría. En ella puede verse una tira de condones de varios colores.

—Esta vez no tienes pretexto, tengo muchos y planeo terminarlos todos hoy mismo jeje. Hinata da media vuelta y continúa su carrera rumbo al callejón.

Sasuke la mira divertido, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, mira al cielo y lanza una pequeña risa. No puede imaginar cómo termino en esta situación, sin embargo, se siente feliz por ello. Voltea hacia el callejón y puede ver a Hinata esperándole, en ella ve una mirada de inocente preocupación, como si el Uchija fuera a arrepentirse en cualquier momento; eso le causa ternura y le sonríe, ella a su vez responde a su sonrisa. —¡En verdad es muy bella!

—¡Decidido! ¡LO VOY HACER! —_No por seguir mis instintos, no por vengarme de nadie, sino solo porque ella me gusta y deseo estar con ella._

Sasuke ríe y corre apresurado tras Hinata, la abraza y juntos entran al pequeño callejón. Lo que sucederá a continuación es una nueva página en la vida de ambos. Una inesperada relación que a la vez comienza de una forma muy inusual e intensa, mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado jamás. Pero quizá, también comienza de la forma más sincera y honesta de la que jamás imaginado ninguno en sus más profundas y apasionadas fantasías.

Fin.


End file.
